


Just Say It

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Andie has been the worst sort of girlfriend, and it's not fair to Ted. So obviously the next best thing for her to do for either of them is to end things.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Day by Day [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Just Say It

It first it had been fun, forbidden romance and such. But Ted was far too sweet for all that and every time Andie snuck out to see him, or they would slip away to be together at Hogsmeade an overwhelming amount of guilt built up insider her. Knotting up her stomach and tightening in her chest. This wasn't what Ted deserved, he needed someone who loved him, and who could love him properly. Not a girl who was ashamed to tell her family that he was together with him in the first place, that they were the reason she kept their secret under wraps. That she was constantly looking around making sure that neither her sisters or any of her friends had seen any of them when they went out. No, this is not what Ted deserved.

Ted deserved better than her and it was about time she told him so, it was about time she made it clear that despite loving him with all her heart it wasn't fair. He'd be happier without her, he'd find another girl.... She'd be forced to marry someone of her parents choosing, this romance could never be. She was starting to regret it because now she was certain that she truly knew what love was. It was something she would never feel ever again...

And slumped down by an isolated tree just outside the greenhouses unable to take another step further because then she'd be one step closer to the end. Today was the day she was going to end it all for his sake. She pulled her knees in close and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. Her sisters would never approve of such as display of emotion, but frankly she didn't care if they or anyone else saw her. 

"'Dromeda?'

Andie slowly raises her head and meets Ted's warm brown eyes filled with concern, with the sleeve of her robe she hastily wipes her tears away trying to appear as if the hand not just been crying only moments before. "I'm fine," she mutters softly.

"You don't look fine," Ted kneels down beside her and takes his hand giving it a soft squeeze, "tell me what's wrong."

Andie shakes her head, this wasn't how she planned it, this was not how she'd seen this in her head and now she's starting to think that she can't do this anymore. Andie swallows, "I... I..." she shakes her head once more in response to him. "We... we can't be together," she just barely manages to squeak out, "we just can't it's not fair to you."

What Andie doesn't expect is for Ted to start laughing at her, which shocks her more than anything else. "What, why?"

"Andie you can't be serious," Ted smiles slightly.

"But I am!" Andie insists, "you and I we can never be a normal couple, we constantly have to sneak around so that no one can see us... What you and I have is a fantasy and there is not point in pursuing a fantasy that can never be-"

"'Dromeda..."

"Don't think this doesn't hurt me Ted," Andie continues to talk, "because it does.... A-and if, and if... If..." she brushes a lock of hair from her face, " If you would just give me a reason not to turn around and walk away now then maybe-"

"I love you."

Andie is stunned almost into total silence, "Y-you what?"

"I love you," Ted sighed, "I should have told you sooner but I do, and I won't let you leave... At least if that's your only reason as to why you should."

"Oh." Andie blinks a couple times, puzzled and not sure what to do next.

"'Dromeda, are you okay?" Ted asks squeezing her hand gently.

"I don't know," she admits, "I'm confused and happy... I don't want to break up with you-"

"Then don't," Ted adds in a firmer tone, "please."

Andie looks at Ted's familiar and warm brown eyes, and her answer is perfectly clear right then and there, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Give me a reason not to turn around and walk away now." .
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt


End file.
